A Supernatural Hangover
by imaginedestiel
Summary: Dean struggles to remember what happened during his unpredictable night in Vegas. Destiel!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by a post on Tumblr (**via castiels-fluffy-feathers**)****. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean woke up feeling unusually comfortable. For once he hadn't been sleeping in a crappy motel room bed. He sat up, still half-asleep, and suddenly, BAM! Dean's head was throbbing. "Hangover," Dean thought wearily. He lay back down and pulled the sheets tighter around him, but as he did this someone tugged them back. Dean looked over, somewhat alarmed, and discovered _Castiel_ was under the covers.

Dean scrambled out of the bed so quickly that he flopped flat onto the floor. What was Cas doing there?! And why was Dean lacking so much of his clothing?! Dean snatched his shirt and jeans off the floor and fled the room. He dialed Sam's number in a panic.

"Hey Dean," Sam answered casually.

"Sam?" Dean asked anxiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what happened. I just woke up next to... Next to..." Dean spluttered.

Sam replied tentatively, "Castiel?"

"How did you—?" Dean almost yelled and he quickly surveyed the suite to see if Cas had woken up. In the bedroom Castiel stirred.

Sam explained, "You were both drunk. You wanted to celebrate winning a ton of money, I think."

"Wait a minute, Sammy. What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember? We're in Las Vegas, and you and Cas got lucky gambling. Then I guess you got lucky in other ways?"

"Shut up, this isn't funny!" Dean frowned as Sam tried to stifle his laughter. Meanwhile, Castiel shuffled into the living room of the suite, wrapped up in a blanket.

"Dean?" he called quietly. Dean hung up on Sam and tried to act normal. It didn't last long, however, because Castiel asked:

"Where are all my clothes?"

Dean gulped, his throat tight. He could only see Castiel's face and ridiculously sexy bedhead. "Are you... Are you wearing anything?"

Castiel looked ashamed. "Uhhh..."

"Cas," Dean ran a hand through his hair angrily. "Sit here while I find you something to wear." Castiel sat on the sofa across from the flat screen TV and watched Dean dash into the bedroom. He groggily wondered why Dean seemed so skittish. Cas just couldn't put his finger on what was amiss.

Dean really didn't like the way this situation looked. For one thing, he had no memory of what occurred, and it looked like Castiel didn't either. For another, Cas' clothes were _not_ in the bedroom. Dean hadn't noticed them anywhere else in the suite. Trying to think of an explanation for this made his face flush. Dean went to the bathroom sink so he could wash his mortification down the drain. When he looked up he saw Cas standing behind him in the mirror.

"Ah! Really, Cas?"

"Are you alright?" he said seriously.

Dean tried to regain his composure. "Yeah, I'm fine. You can, uh, wear some of my clothes. They're in the duffel bag. I'm going out for awhile," he replied bluntly.

Castiel might have questioned him further, but Dean was already out the door. He needed to clear his head. Yet what happened next only made things worse.

* * *

**This fanfic will have three chapters. More will be revealed soon. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: (Sort of) a surprise guest star in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean paced outside the hotel room. He jumped at the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hi Sam," he groaned.

"Wrong," a cheery voice sang. "Guess again!"

Dean checked his phone's screen. It was Sam's caller ID, so… "Gabriel?"

"That's right, Dean-o. How was Cas?" Gabriel teased.

"He's _fine_," Dean said grumpily.

Gabriel laughed. "That's not what I was asking."

As the meaning of Gabe's question dawned on him Dean scowled. "Listen, I don't have time for this bull—"

"Whoa there, kiddo. Your little brother can hear you," chided Gabriel.

"Hey Dean," Sam chimed in, mildly amused.

"Anyway, we just called to see if our night was better than yours. You know, since you were too cool to see the magic show with Sammy and me?"

A few memories were revived by Gabe's taunts. Sam and Dean had been on a hunt that took them to, of all places, Las Vegas. Something had been out to get anyone who won big cash; the victims of the Trickster ended up injured with hospital bills that matched their jackpots. Naturally, it was Gabriel getting his kicks from causing people extreme disappointment. Castiel wouldn't let Sam and Dean hurt his older brother, despite his crimes, so Gabriel made an offer.

_"I'll stop pranking... if you three let loose for one night!"_

Dean remembered Castiel's cheer when he explained to him that they had won the popular casino game, _they were rich_. He remembered purchasing obscene amounts of alcohol, because they had to celebrate, and it would take a lot of liquor for Cas to feel anything. He remembered Sam and Gabe ditching their little party and then... Nothing. Blackout.

"Hey! Are you still there?"

"Yeah, Gabe. What are you doing with Sam anyway?"

The Trickster absolutely could not resist, "I'll leave that up to your imagination." There was a cry of protest from Sam, followed by a loud smooching sound from the other end of the line.

Dean wanted to bash his head against the wall, but something caught his attention. "I gotta go. Sammy, call if you're in trouble." He hung up, but not before Gabriel could say something about watching over Sam.

Dean walked over to the black mound in the hotel hallway. Eyes wide, he realized it was a pair of work pants. Unmistakably Cas'.

As if things could get stranger, Dean discovered a... almost a _trail_ of Castiel's clothes. Farther down the hallway was his white dress shirt. It was missing some buttons.

Soon Dean was standing very awkwardly with a bundle of Cas' attire in his arms. He stared into the elevator, which was where the trail had led him. On the floor of the elevator laid Castiel's iconic trench coat and blue tie. The elevator's lights were busted and Dean had to shake off bits of broken glass from the trench coat. All he could think was, _what happened?! _It made his head hurt worse. When Dean returned to the hotel room, Castiel was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**Thanks for faves and follows! The finale of this story will be posted soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **This final chapter is longer than the other two combined, haha. Dean's memories are finally exposed for you patient readers!**

* * *

"Cas!" Dean called crossly. He couldn't stand not remembering any longer.

Castiel appeared a few feet away from him. "I'm here, Dean."

"We need to figure out what happened last night," he insisted.

Confused, Cas squinted at Dean. The haze from his drinking binge had worn off shortly after Dean left their suite. "But," Castiel lowered his voice, "you know what we did."

"No, I don't!" Dean yelled. "Stop being cute with me." There was no affection when he said 'cute'. It was clearly annoyance, and Castiel showed a tinge of anger. He let it go when Dean sat on the sofa, put his head in his hands, and sighed. Dean mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Cas sat beside him calmly. After a pause, Dean explained, "It's not that I don't know what we did. It's more like how we did it." And finally Castiel understood that Dean was missing all the sensations and images and emotions that he had been dwelling on ever since his memories returned.

"Let me illustrate the details for you," Cas suggested.

"You know what, the last thing I need is for you to talk dirty to me," Dean replied.

Castiel repressed his exasperation and persisted, "Lie down and close your eyes."

"Wait, why?" asked Dean, suddenly out of sarcastic comebacks.

"I'm going to bring your memories back by using my, what is it you say? 'Angel mojo'? You have to relax for it to work," Castiel explained.

Dean nodded, "Okay," and he repositioned himself on the sofa. He ended up with his head close to Cas and his legs somewhat draped over the armrest of the sofa.

"Are you comfortable?"

"No," Dean answered, unsure of what to do with himself.

"I wouldn't mind if… Uh, here," Castiel took a throw pillow and placed it in his own lap. He didn't know how to continue. He and Dean never shared more than a gaze or a harmless touch, save for the previous night. But being drunk erases things like nerves, hesitation, even _rules._

Dean didn't let Cas sit there awkwardly for long. He pushed himself closer to Cas and let his head rest on the pillow, despite how the action was such a boyfriend-y thing to do. The point was so that he fit on the sofa. Right?

Castiel stared down at Dean, trying to get a read on him. "I need to say something. I…"

Dean's whole body tensed. He sure as hell wasn't ready for a love confession. He thought Cas knew that.

"I hope this helps you decide what you want us to be," Cas told him.

Dean gave a small sigh of relief. Of course Cas knew he didn't have all the answers. "Thanks," he muttered, before closing his eyes. Castiel held two fingers to his forehead and revealed Dean's lost memories.

* * *

Dean and Castiel left the bar, looking rather foolish and very, very drunk. It took them a few moments to locate the elevator. Dean actually went towards the exit of the hotel, so when Cas found it he had to yell, "Over here!" before clicking the elevator call button ten times. They both got in the elevator and stared dumbly at the floor numbers. What floor were they on again? Dean foggily recalled buying the 'best, most expensive' suite on the top floor. _Click_.

The elevator ascended and Dean lost his balance, but Castiel caught him. Dean didn't even try to right himself. He took the opportunity to glare at Cas hotly. He liked the color on Cas' cheeks. He liked how his lips parted when he wanted to say something, but words wouldn't come to mind. He liked that they were alone.

Castiel felt heat course through his body. He never saw this side of Dean. "Is it warm in here?" he asked uneasily.

A glint appeared in Dean's eyes and his lips curved into a smirk. "Maybe if you took this off," his hands gripped Castiel's trench coat and slowly worked it off his shoulders, "you'd feel better." Cas froze, a hundred imagined images of him and Dean together racing through his mind. Was it really happening?

In the instant Dean's lips met Castiel's the lights of the elevator shattered, showering the two in sparks. A few seconds passed before Cas took the blame. "Sorry," he giggled. "I was…excited."

"Cute," Dean remarked, really meaning it this time. Dean might have laughed if he wasn't so determined to kiss him again. The elevator arrived at their floor with a _ding_ and Dean angrily pressed the 'Close Doors' button. He drew Cas near and indulged in a long-overdue, zealous make-out session. Castiel, although he didn't have to breathe, struggled to get air and yanked off his tie. These new emotions were just a bit overwhelming for him. If Cas could think clearly, he'd wonder what exactly he was feeling. If the way his heart was racing was any indication, he would guess love.

Dean, who had always been uncertain in the past, was sure now—he wanted more of his angel. He ran his fingers through Cas' hair and tugged his head to the side, running sloppy kisses down Cas' jaw and neck. Castiel shivered.

The elevator stubbornly opened once more. They stumbled into the hallway until Dean's back was against the wall. Castiel supported himself with two hands pressed flat on the wall, on either side of Dean's head. He leaned in to kiss the hunter, more slowly this time. Cas didn't know if this would ever happen again, he wanted to take his time.

While the passion of Dean's tongue calmed, the fervor shifted to his fingertips. He tugged at the buttons of Castiel's shirt, but his drunken body had poor coordination. Too frustrated, Dean resolved to tearing the shirt open. He didn't waste any time going for Cas' pants.

Castiel broke away from him to ask, "Dean, where's the room?" The small part of his brain that was still functioning properly urged, "Not in public!"

Dean looked at Cas helplessly. His head was swimming in things he wanted to do to Cas—all of the day's previous information was lost. Castiel gave him a reassuring smile and touched a finger to Dean's forehead. He recovered their room number and zapped them straight to the bedroom.

* * *

Riiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiing!

Dean awoke in Castiel's lap. The angel was frowning slightly.

"Why'd you stop?" Dean moaned.

"Your cell phone kept ringing," Cas huffed. "It was irritating." And with that Dean's phone rang again.

Dean whipped the phone out of his pocket and grumbled into it, "I'm _busy_."

"You said to call if I was in trouble," Sam said defensively.

"That S-O-B did something supernatural again, didn't he?"

Gabriel snatched the phone out of Sam's hand to insist, "Hey! It wasn't my fault," which earned him a most-annoyed look from Sam.

"Look, I don't care whose fault it is. Just tell me where you are, Sammy," replied Dean.

"Jail," answered Sam.

"Jail?!" Both Dean and Castiel were shocked.

Sam sighed. "It's a long story, okay? You've got money, come bail us out."

"Why can't Gabe just zap you outta there?" argued Dean, but Sam had already hung up. "Guess we have to rescue our brothers, Cas. Put your trench coat on," he said with a smile as he sat up and searched for his wallet.

Castiel did as he said. He prayed Dean wouldn't ignore their more-than-profound bond.

"You'll show me the rest later, right?" Dean asked as nonchalantly as he could.

They stood in the entrance of their suite. "Of course," the angel assured as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Cas," Dean called, gripping Castiel's arm tightly and pulling him back. Dean inhaled deeply, knowing the next words were going to be difficult ones. Difficult, but undeniable. Castiel's eyes brightened with hope.

"I, um… There's something I need to know before we go. Did I… Last night, did I say 'I love you'?"

Castiel blinked a few times. "Uh, no. You didn't… say that." He found himself looking at the floor.

"Cas," Dean breathed. His voice was pleading. Cas met his eyes. The two stared like they could see all the way into each other's souls, and then Dean said, "_I love you_."

Cas eagerly cupped Dean's face in his hands and gave him a short, sweet kiss. Grinning wildly, Castiel declared, "_I love you too_."

* * *

**Thanks SO much for the review(s), follows, and faves! I hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it.**


End file.
